You're It
by littlequeenofthestage
Summary: Playing games with Ellie Shepherd is no joke. Amelia's a little more cutthroat than Owen is.


**You're It**

* * *

 _Playing games with Ellie Shepherd is no joke. Amelia's a little more cutthroat than Owen is._

* * *

 _"Wait, wait- Where are we-"_

 _"Shh!"_ She waved for him to follow, and sprinted down the hallway, sock feet almost noiseless — his bare footsteps thudding quietly behind her. He asked a lot of questions, but she knew this house back and forth. She knew just what to do.

"Four… Five… Sssix…"

 _"Amelia!"_ he called again, probably losing track of her silent silhouette in the darkness…

 _"In here,"_ she whispered as she turned into the far bedroom. She looked around briefly, eyes wandering around the dark room; but finding nothing, she turned back into the hall. _"To the bathroom, to the-oof!"_ She ran right into him, shoving him a few feet, and stumbled back against the wall. _"Sorry!"_

"Niiiine…"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway, into the bathroom. She threw the shower curtains open. _"Shut the door. Quietly."_

The door came to a shut, quietly. Owen immediately followed her into the tub.

"Ten!"

 _"Pull the c-"_

 _"Shh-shh-shh!"_ She tugged the curtains to a tight close and curled up against the wall of the small bathtub — his knees pressed against hers, and his eyes looking into hers. When he looked as though he were going to speak, she held her finger over her mouth to silence him.

"Ready or not, here I co-o-ome!" Ellie shouted, her voice shaking with each thundering step she took. Immediately, they both held their breaths. Ellie was brilliant at hide-and-seek; the game was growing more difficult every time they played. Amelia was determined to give her a run for her money.

" _We're all the way across the house, Amelia,"_ Owen whispered. She opened her eyes to look up at him, though she could hardly see his face. _"It's gonna take her a while to find us."_

 _"That's the point,"_ she said, raising her eyebrows. _"She's a smart girl. You have to challenge smart girls."_

"Allll right. Where are youuuu…?" Ellie muttered to herself, sounding as though she was coming closer.

 _"One of us should make a noise,"_ Owen said. _"Give her a clue."_

She blew some air in his face, as it was so close to hers, and grinned. _"You're so easy."_

 _"Am I?"_

 _"Mhm,"_ she hummed, leaning closer until their noses touched. _"Too easy…"_

Her eyes closed, and they slipped into a little risky business for just a moment — a deep, slow kiss in the dark. She wished they'd sat differently, so that she could better reach his lips, but then, she didn't want to make any noise. She smiled against his inviting kiss and leaned closer…

A door opened loudly, just down the hall, and Amelia jerked away.

 _"Wh-"_

 _"Shh,"_ she urged gently, shaking her head. They were both quiet for a moment, waiting for Ellie to make another noise… Amelia glanced over at him. _"I think she's coming."_

When they next heard her, she was down at the other end of the hall — a safe distance away. Amelia sighed in relief.

 _"That was close,"_ she whispered.

Owen was now leaned over his knees, mouth pressed into his crossed arms and looking up at her in a most desirable manner. _"She's going the other way. She's not gonna find us,"_ he said, his voice almost pouting.

 _"I hope you won't be such a wimp with our kid,"_ Amelia remarked playfully. _"I may have to reconsider this."_

He chuckled, raising his head. As he moved toward her, he replied, _"I guess I'll have time to figure it out."_

She grinned. _"Hopefully not too much more time."_

 _"Yeah, if you'd just get pregnant already,"_ he teased.

 _"Ha."_ She stole another kiss off his lips… and another, as her hands rose up to lose their way in his hair. She sighed, inching away from his lips and marking a chapstick path down his jawline…

"Hellooo? Ant Mia! Come out, come out, whever you are!"

Again, they had to part, as Amelia peeked out around the curtain, listening for footsteps. Owen didn't say anything, but his lips were pressed tightly in silence. She knew what he was thinking.

 _"Buck up, Owen. I can practically **feel** your resolve crumbling."_

 _"We should give her some sort of hint. What if she thinks we left?"_

 _"You're so cute."_ She rested her chin on his knees and blinked up at him widely. He was quiet for a moment.

Ellie's footsteps echoed in the hall.

 _"We could always go the adoption route."_

Amelia stopped, surprised to hear this, and blinked. She lifted her head to look him straight in the eye, though his eyes were averted. Slowly, she reached to set a hand under his chin, and captured his attention.

"Owen," she said, no longer whispering. "It's only been a couple of months. It's going to happen."

He swallowed, and nodded. "I know," he said eventually. "I… I've never tried before. I guess I'm too anxious."

She chuckled. "You think _you're_ anxious. I took ten pregnancy tests last week."

" _Ten_?" he asked, shocked. "Jeez, Mia. They aren't cough drops."

"I can't help it!" she said too loudly, poking his shoulder. "I want a baby. I'm ready."

He smiled, and pressed a kiss to her knee. "Good," he muttered, "because it's happening. In fact, I'll bet it happens within a month."

"Oh, I'll take that-"

The door opened, and she immediately shut up. They locked eyes.

Not a sound was made in the bathroom, but Amelia knew that Ellie was in there, looking around. She was a slow seeker, but expert — too thorough to miss a spot. Still, she held her breath, waiting for a sound. Owen, too, was no longer breathing.

Then the curtain flew open.

"I _found_ you, I _found_ you!" Ellie cried, breaking the silence violently. "You're not very good hiders!"

Amelia chuckled. "Well, thanks, Ellie. I'm touched."

Ellie did not respond to the sarcasm and turned away, instantly running out of the room and down the hall. She called behind her, "You're it, Mia-a-a-a!"

And then she was gone, leaving them alone together, crouched down in a bathtub.

Amelia laughed, and turned back to Owen, who was smiling quietly. She winked at him. "I told you she was smart."

He grinned widely, though his gaze fell back to her lips.

"Start counting!" Ellie demanded from down the hall. "I'm not getting older here!"

He was so close to kissing her, but he stopped. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Well, let's get back to work."

"Uh-huh," she whispered smilingly.

"Okay." He grinned. Standing up, he reached down to give her a hand, and added, "You're it."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Me? She found both of us!"

"She saw you first," he reasoned.

"Oh, come on!" she shot back, though she couldn't help but grin. "If it were you, you would have hidden behind the couch."

"I-"

"Ellie!" Amelia shouted past him, down the hall. "Who do you want to hide with you?"

"That's not fa-"

"Miiiia!"

"That- that's not fair," Owen argued.

"The hide-and-seek queen has spoken, Owen. You're it." And as consolation, she stretched up on her toes to kiss him, slowly…

"I'm ready!" Ellie called from down the hall.

Amelia grinned, retreating from the kiss, and started toward the door. As she exited, she added toward Owen, "Good luck."

"Thanks," he offered half-heartedly.

"Because you're _never_ going to find me."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

 _ **This little number is set in the future, once Ellie's old enough to be sassy and Owen and Amelia are (I guess) married and trying for children. I can't help but feel Owen would be a weakling when it comes to little Ellie Shepherd.**_

 _ **Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**_


End file.
